1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable routing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a cable routing structure known in a vehicle such as a car, moving-body-side devices such as slide seats, slide doors, etc. and vehicle-body-side devices such as controllers are connected through a plurality of flat cables so that control signals can be transmitted through the flat cables or electric power can be supplied through the flat cables (for example, see JP-A-2004-328985). The cable routing structure includes the flat cables having one ends which are connected to a moving body, and a winding unit provided at the other ends of the flat cables opposite to the one ends of the flat cables. The winding unit takes up the flat cables drawn out by sliding of the moving body.
As shown in FIG. 10, a winding unit 1 has a central shaft portion 3, a rotor 4, a plurality of rollers 5, and an urging unit such as a spring. End portions of a plurality of flat cables 2 placed on one another are fixed to the central shaft portion 3. The rotor 4 is rotatably provided around the central shaft portion 3. The rollers 5 are rotatably disposed on the rotor 4 and around the central shaft portion 3. The urging unit urges the rotor 4 in one winding direction C. In the winding unit 1, the rotor 4 is rotated by the urging unit so that the flat cables 2 can be taken up along the rollers 5.
Among the flat cables 2 wound up along the rollers 5, inner cable is set in a more straight shape while more loosening occurs in outer cable. Thus, as shown in FIG. 11, loosening occurs in the flat cables 2 between the winding unit 1 and a moving body 6 due to differences in line length among the flat cables 2. There is a fear that loosened parts of the flat cables 2 occurs interference with a peripheral structure.